Seasonal/Rainy Season 2015
Via the May 18th, 2015 Update Destroyer Mutsuki 如月ちゃん、最近雨が多いね。そうだ、てるてる坊主作ろう、如月ちゃんと睦月の！ * It's been raining a lot recently Kisaragi-chan. Ah, I should make a teretere bouzu. One for Kisaragi-chan, one for Fubuki! ** Teretere Bouzu Kisaragi あら～、睦月ちゃんのてるてる坊主可愛いわね。如月のもあるの？ありがとう! Ara, Mutsuki-chan's teretere bouzu is cute. Kisaragi has one too? Thanks! Yayoi 梅雨...ああ...このてれてれ坊主...可愛い...気にしないで...ください... * Rainy season... Ah, this teretere bouzu... is cute... please... don't mind me... Uzuki 雨の日は苦手だぴょん。ぷっぷくぷ... * I'm bad with rainy day! Puppukupu~ Satsuki 皐月の…季節…えへ、僕の季節だね！うふふふ！ * The season of May... Eheh, it's my season, isn't it? Ufufufu! ** Satsuki is the fifth month in Lunar calendar Fumizuki * Nagatsuki * Kikuzuki * Mikazuki * Mochizuki 眠い...梅雨か...雨音って眠気良さそうよね...指令官も一緒に寝よう... * I'm sleepy... rainy season huh... the sound of rain make me even more sleepy... Commander, let's sleep... Fubuki 今日も雨ですね...えー、梅雨ですから、仕方ないですね、雨。あ、そうだ！訓練しましょう！ん！あれ？白露型が元気ですね... * It's also raining today. Eh, it's the rainy season, so it can't be helped with, the rain. Ah, that's it! Let's do some training! Yes! Eh? The Shiratsuyu class looks lively don't they... Shirayuki 雨には雨の戦い方がある！そう教えてのは司令官です。大丈夫、雨の日もご一緒に参りましょう！ * 'We have a way to battle even in rainy day!'. You taught me such things commander. Don't worry, let's do our best on a rainy day! Hatsuyuki 梅雨の雨。雨は嫌い。引き籠もる！ * Rain in rainy season. I hate rain. I will stay inside! Miyuki * Murakumo * Ayanami * Shikinami * Isonami * Hibiki/Верный As Верный only * Hatsuharu * Nenohi * Hatsushimo * Shiratsuyu * Shigure * ** Shigure's 80th Anniversary (launched May 18th, 1935) Murasame * Yuudachi * Mmmh~, It feels good, poi ! Samidare 梅雨の季節、五月雨、結構好きなんです。なんかこう…雨って良くないですか？ね♪ * Samidare is quite fond of it, the rainy season. It feels like, how to put it... the rain's just so good, isn't it? Right? ♪ (check translation) Suzukaze * Yamagumo * Asagumo * Kagerou * Shiranui * Kuroshio * Hatsukaze * Yukikaze * Tokitsukaze * Hamakaze * Nowaki * Maikaze * Asashimo * Takanami * Shimakaze * Akizuki * Light Cruiser Sendai 梅雨かぁ。艤装が傷むからやなんだよねー。でもいっか！夜戦には雨も何もないしね！ * Jintsuu 梅雨の季節、雨の音、落ち着いた気持ちになれますね。提督、今日は静かですね。 * Naka 梅雨の季節も、那珂ちゃんはもちろんセンター！那珂ちゃんてるてるぼうずも、もっちろんセンターです！ * Kuma * Tama * Kiso 雨の季節は体の傷が疼く…早く早くと嗾けて来る様だ…いや、気にするな。 * Ooi * Kitakami * Yura * Kinu * Abukuma * Katori * Yuubari * Heavy Cruiser Furutaka * Kako * Myoukou * Nachi * Ashigara * Haguro * Maya * Choukai * Suzuya * Kumano * Prinz Eugen * Battleship Nagato * Mutsu * Kongou オーウ、Rainyな梅雨のシーズン！私、苦手です！ブー！ * Ah, the rainy season of Tsuyu! I am not fond of it! Boo! (check translation) ** Kongou's 103rd Anniversary (launched May 18th, 1912) Fusou * Yamashiro * Ise * Hyuuga * Littorio 何か雨が多いですね最近…。これが、日本の、梅雨と言うものなんですね。勉強になります。 * Roma * Light Carrier Ryuujou * Hiyou * Jun'you * Shouhou * Zuihou * Standard Carrier Akagi 梅雨の季節ですね。また雨…こんな日は「間宮」で息抜きもいいですね、提督。提督？ * It is the rainy season & rainy today as well.... On a day like this, taking a break at ‘Mamiya’ sounds nice, too. Right, Admiral? Admiral? Kaga 雨？この季節は、なにかあまり好きではないわ。え、赤城さんも？そう…。いえ、何でもないわ。 * Souryuu * Hiryuu * Shoukaku * Zuikaku * Amagi * Submarine U-511/RO-500 As U-511 * As RO-500 * Auxiliary Akashi * Akitsushima * Grouped by Seiyuu Bridcut Sarah Emi * Hatsukaze, Maikaze, Yuubari, Suzuya, Kumano Fujita Saki * Kagerou, Shiranui, Kuroshio, Yukikaze, Tokitsukaze, Fusou, Yamashiro, Akagi Hidaka Rina * Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Yayoi, Uzuki, Satsuki, Fumizuki, Nagatsuki, Kikuzuki, Mikazuki, Mochizuki, Ryuujou Horie Yui * Yamagumo, Asagumo, Amagi Kayano Ai * Asashimo, Katori, U-511/Ro-500 Kobayashi Motoko * Hatsuharu, Nenohi, Hatsushimo Komatsu Mana * Urakaze, Hamakaze, Tanikaze, Zuihou Nomizu Iori * Kinu, Abukuma, Shoukaku, Zuikaku Ootsubo Yuka * Ooi, Kitakami, Furutaka, Kako, Ise, Hyuuga, Hiyou, Jun'you Ozawa Ari * Nowaki, Akizuki, Prinz Eugen Taneda Risa * Samidare, Suzukaze, Myoukou, Nachi, Ashigara, Haguro, Shouhou, Akashi Tanibe Yumi * Shiratsuyu, Shigure, Murasame, Yuudachi, Yura Touyama Nao * Ayanami, Shikinami, Maya, Choukai, Kongou, Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima Uesaka Sumire * Fubuki, Shirayuki, Hatsuyuki, Miyuki, Murakumo, Souryuu, Hiryuu Contributors * Thread contributors * Wikia contributors Category:Seasonal